


Insomniac

by Tiiq



Category: Persona 5
Genre: AU where some bad things never happen, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Light Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiiq/pseuds/Tiiq
Summary: Akechi can't get his mind off Akira, even though it's costing him precious hours that could've been spent sleeping.





	Insomniac

 

It wasn’t the first time like this for Akechi. Where he found himself unable to sleep, all alone at his apartment.

He couldn’t stop thinking about the things he’d seen and heard, and what he wanted to do and feel. Yet somehow he also spent what felt like hours to him, trying to describe the color of the living room table in the middle of the night.

The sun would come out in a while, or so he thought. He was quite certain that it would be past four, but he was foolish to assume such. The clocks hands had likely just barely scraped half past two, but he had no knowledge of it. The spring was truly treacherous with its days that came earlier than he ever could comprehend.

Akechi knew it full well that when the sun would rise, he’d have to get ready for a busy day. The detective, however, was too deep in thought to think of the consequences of being sleep deprived. His mind wandered off, to LeBlanc, to the moment he saw Akira that morning…

 

_As the door bell rang, Akechi couldn’t see anyone behind the counter. Well, not that there were any visitors. He was pretty sure that the sign said 'closed' but he could ignore those petty details for now. Stepping in, he found the bespectacled boy in the kitchen, who was too busy shoving an empty and crudely folded cardboard box which the brunet assumed to have once upon a time contained a mud cake._

_But why was the expression on Akira’s countenance so distressed as he tried hiding such a box? Why was he so hastily trying to stuff the empty box into another box, which had been used to store cereals before they had been eaten? Were the rest of the party planning a surprise party without Akechi’s knowledge?_

_“… Akira?” Asked Akechi just as the box had disappeared from his line of sight. Akira turned around, like he hadn’t noticed Akechi’s presence. Maybe he hadn’t. He would never know._

_“Oh, welcome home, hon.” Akira was so clearly trying to play it as a joke again, playfully scratching the back of his head as a sheepish smile crept up his cheeks. “Would you like a cup of coffee? It’s on the house.”_

_Something was so clearly wrong, as the barista didn’t even bother listening for an answer and began fiddling with the bean shelf. Playing along with Akira for a while, the detective sat down on the seat nearest to the staircase. It definitely wasn’t where he regularly sat but it was the nearest to the siphons, where he could be the closest to the raven-haired boy as he began measuring his coffee. Akira nearly dropped the whole bag of beans as the brunet asked: “So why were you trying to hide the box?”_

_Akira’s mouth failed to find anything to say to that. The way Akira’s eyes didn’t look anywhere close to where the older boy was sitting meant just one thing. He was desperately trying to come up with something. “Just tell me, I won’t judge you. It’ll stay just between the two of us.”_

_Almost with fury, Akira placed the coffee cup down onto the counter, with enough care not to break the cups. It was nothing like the way he normally served his coffee, Akechi noted. “You don’t want to talk about it?”_

_Leaning close to the brunet’s ear, Akira let out a whisper: “Let’s not talk about it here, Futaba'll find out and if Sojiro hears about it…”_

_“Alright.” He had almost forgotten that Futaba was unseen, everywhere, Medjed. After Akechi had enjoyed his coffee, the two headed upstairs._

_Sitting on the sofa felt more like Akechi was interrogating a petty criminal. Well, he was, but that was in the past. It was a moment until the younger male stopped occupying his hand in his curly hair, and caved in: “I craved something sweet, but I know it’s bad for my health. I was just about to…”_

_Akechi looked away before he’d peer pressure Akira into saying things he didn’t want to admit. He’d already figured it out. It explained everything._

_It was why the team leader had been so lean, dare he say bony. That was why he would tire with rapid succession during missions, and just stick to driving around in Mementos whenever he had the chance. The Russell’s signs on his knuckles. There was nothing more left to tell._

_He knew there’d be no way for him to directly help him. “Do you seek medical attention?”_

_Once again, silence. It had nearly become a tradition between them by the point. Closing his heavy-looking eyelids, he gave affirmation. “I just have felt weird asking for it while I’m still here.”_

_“Ah, I… I see.” Akechi’s russet eyes fell, he’d gone through difficult portions of his life all by himself too. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t have anyone to fall back on during those times. His hand ghosted Akira’s cheek and he smiled as his grey eyes met Akechi’s. By the time he had his full, undisturbed attention, he suggested: “You’ve been there for me more than enough. Let me be there for you…”_

 

Akechi returned to the present. He hadn’t noticed it, but the room around him was colder, yet much brighter. The sun was almost teasing him with the idea of rising beyond the horizon and greeting his tired, unprepared eyes.

He’d find a way to help him, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure which one would've been sleepless and which one troubled. I decided to make Akechi the one losing sleep because Morgana would've probably more than just threatened Akira with a gun if he hadn't slept.


End file.
